


In Wärme

by cottonuu



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonuu/pseuds/cottonuu
Summary: Sonic and Metal were just gonna chill, but there's a little something Sonic never told him. Metal decides it's time for some intervention when Sonic's heat becomes apparent.(The Metal and Sonic in this fic are somewhat based off of the ones in TheEnigmaMachine's fanfiction Iron Oxide!! Go give it a read if you have the time she works really hard on it!!!)





	1. In Heat

Sonic tried his best to act casual. He really did. But..Heat season gets to the best of us, and the effects are sometimes a little too overbearing. A good example could be the fact that he was currently curled up in Metal’s arms, sitting up on the floor. He was simply getting up to get a drink when a “heat wave” suddenly hit him, making his knees shake and bend beneath him against his will. Metal thankfully caught him before he hit the floor, but Sonic was still shaking, the wave of heat taking it's time going through him. He let out a sharp cry, squeezing his thighs together as the sensation passed through his thighs and down to his toes. Poor confused Metal still held him in a hug-position, unsure of how to help. Despite all of his free time, he'd never thought to research anything about hedgehog heat season, and now he was paying for it. Well, more like Sonic was paying for it. 

Sonic wrapped his arms around Metal’s back, whimpering as a chill swept through his back, making his body momentarily shiver again. He loosened his grip a bit, his breathing turning into pants.

“Hah...Hah...I-I’m sorry about that, Met-tal. Uhh, a flash of heat w-went through me..” Sonic stuttered, trying to get up again only to fall back on his knees.

“Hold on Sonic. If you try to get up and fall, you might injure your knees.” Metal gently grabbed Sonic’s forearms, helping him up as Sonic’s knees wobbled. Sonic gripped back on Metal’s, his eyes slightly filmed over and staring at the ground. He looked at Metal for 3.5 seconds before looking away again, his face slowly starting to become tinged pink in color and, from what Metal could feel, his body temperature began to rise. He decided to do a quick internet search, looking up information about male Hedgehog heat in his mind. A few good results came up and he quickly read them…

“O-Oh…” Metal’s screen flushed light red at the bottom for a moment, pulling the still shivering Sonic closer so it's easier to hold him up. “I...See. So, heat is when you are continuously arou-” 

Sonic interrupted him with a hand over his non-existent mouth. “ SHUT UP METAL!!” 

Metal quickly quieted, confused as to why Sonic was so flustered, and noticed Sonic’s body temperature rose slightly more. His face was very flushed,and Metal couldn't tell whether it was from a fever or not. 

“Sonic, I suggest that perhaps you lay down on something comfortable.” Metal slowly led him to the couch, sitting next to him and gently laying him down.

“Metal I'm not 5! I've had a h-heat before!” Sonic argued, but didn't actually really move. 

“But you are only fifteen, correct? That means this is probably your 4-5th only heat to ever happen to you.” Metal lay Sonic down in his lap, Sonic hesitating for only a second before complying. He slowly traced his claws through Sonic’s quills, Sonic leaning his head forward and nuzzling his face into the couch. His quills rose slightly, and a light purr was heard through the comfortable silence. Metal enjoyed being the only one in which Sonic could act less masculine around. He never saw any of his other friends combing through his quills, so he dared to gleefully assume he was the only one who could. 

He flinched when he felt Sonic move his head up more into his hands, Sonic letting out a light keen in response to the sensation. It suddenly hit Metal that this must feel  _ waay _ better than normal; apparently the heat can make normally relaxing sensations pleasurable and sometimes arousing. Metal slowly decided to push his claws a little deeper, straight-on massaging Sonic’s head. Sonic whimpered, his body shivering for a moment as his sensitive fur was rubbed. 

He definitely wasn't in any ecstasy, but with Metal petting him like that who wouldn't feel good? Sonic shuddered as Metal rubbed down the back of his neck, lightly scratching the metallic scar that resided there. The spark felt better than he could have imagined, and he accidentally let out a sharp moan in response. Metal flinched and paused before continuously scratching the scar for a few moments, reading Sonic’s reactions. Sonic’s hips twitched forward slightly, his breathing becoming pants and stuttered moans as Metal worked his magic. Sonic whined, suddenly sitting upwards on his knees and hands above Metal’s legs. 

“How are we gonna do this, Metal?” 

“ W-What?” 

Metal looked at Sonic in quieted shock and confusion, unsure of what he meant. Did he mean how is he going to take care of Sonic? Or how would he-...

“U-Uhmm...Are you implying something more sexual?” Metal innocently asked, Sonic’s flush returning to his muzzle with a vengeance. 

“W-Well when you put it that way I sound like a pervert!” Sonic grumbled, resorting to sitting cross-legged in Metal’s lap, facing the other way. Silence resumed, though it was surprisingly comfortable. Metal soon began to brush his quills again, running his claws from his scalp to the ends of each quill. Sonic shivered, and Metal noticed that he was attempting to not make any sounds. Metal tested the theory by lightly scratching the scar with one hand, feeling Sonic flinch and a quick cut-off whimper escape his throat.  _ Definitely  _ not trying to make any sounds. Metal slowly began to run his claws towards lower areas, going from his head quills to his neck and back ones. He felt Sonic shiver beneath his fingers, reveling in the natural reactions his partner was making. It was so fascinating to see, up close, something so natural and interesting. Since Metal had lacked the time needed to fully research heat cycles, he only knew the basics, and he craved for more information. 

Metal began to pet/rub Sonic’s lower back, lightly scratching the fur there, and moved towards his tail. Sonic let another shiver ripple down his spine, a light breathy moan in response to it. He was slowly letting his guard down, and it was all Metal could ask for. Metal scratched the junction between the top portion of his tail and his back, feeling Sonic flinch and giggle a little, his strangely long tail twitching in response. Metal would have smiled if he could. He made his way around Sonic’s hips, lightly scratching them as he did. His hands stopped around Sonic’s waist, and he could feel Sonic lightly shaking in anticipation.

“Sonic, would you...D-Do you mind if… if..” Sonic grabbed Metal’s hand with his own, subtlety sliding their hands down slightly.

“ Metal, I don't care what you do to me, because I trust you.” Sonic spoke calmly and clearly, definitely different from his earlier tones. Metal froze, a few unidentifiable emotions flooding through his processors all at once. There was one emotion that showed above them all, though. He couldn't name it, but oh heaven's he felt it; Admiration. An overpowering sense of care and admiration felt towards Sonic, and Metal couldn't help but hug him. Sonic squeaked, surprised by the gesture, before resting his hands on top of Metal’s arms, accepting the embrace in a sense. Metal let him go after a few moments, having enjoyed the warmth of his partner. He waited for Sonic to get settled, slowly sliding his hand around his hip and thigh as Sonic tried to get comfortable. He was still facing away from Metal, but if that's what he wanted, then it's okay with Metal.

Sonic let out a sigh, finally relaxing a bit in Metal’s “embrace”. Metal did a quick search on “Pleasuring hedgehogs in heat”, and came to find something called “Masturbation”.

“Sonic, do you know what ‘masturbation’ is?” Metal whispered in his ear, making Sonic’s fur and quills stand on end. 

“W-What?!?” Sonic stuttered, his ears surprisingly tinting into a red-violet color. He was so flustered that his ears were even blushing. That’s… Incredible.

“Masturbation. Apparently, it's very common in Mobians-” Metal slid his warm hand over to Sonic’s stomach, up and down, “and is very enjoyable. It relieves sexual frustration and stress.” Metal slowly rubbed Sonic’s belly, stopping and going back up just above his groin. Sonic whimpered, his ears slightly pinning back onto his head. His body temperature had risen again. 

“M-Metal...A-Ah..” Sonic panted, his arms leaning back and gently grabbing Metal’s. He was bracing himself for something.

“I think I've researched enough information to somewhat associate what to do in this situation.” Metal lightly nuzzled Sonic's left ear, his cold nose brushing past it and making Sonic shiver. Metal began to descend his hand lower, lightly scratching the fur around Sonic’s lower stomach area. Sonic let out a quiet and strange animalistic sound--was it a squeak?; and his head leaned back slightly. 

Sonic’s breathing was labored and breathy, and his body was at the right temperature to signify arousal. Metal noticed something pink in color appearing from Sonic’s- Oh... _ Oh _ …

“I see we are finally getting somewhere.” Metal lightly traced his fingers around Sonic’s arousal, relishing the feeling of Sonic’s warm body shuddering in response. Sonic squeaked again, his noises slightly becoming more primal. Metal internally giggled a little, interested in the reason for the change. Nevertheless, he could research it later. He noticed that Sonic’s member was almost all the way out, and that he was leaning into Metal. 

Metal moved to rubbing his thumb on the upper portion of it, the rest of his hand wrapped around him. Sonic chirped, his left leg twitching for a few moments before relaxing. Metal enjoyed the...Cute little sounds Sonic was making, and he began to somewhat ‘pump’ Sonic’s member, soon making a rhythm. Sonic let out a loud chirp and then a squeak, Metal noticing with continued surprise that he also began to purr. It was light, but definitely there. 

Sonic’s weak chirping continued, sometimes little-more-Mobian sounds escaping him. Interlaced between his squeaks and chirps were whimpers and moans, and Metal couldn't get enough of it. He had no clue why, but he enjoyed listening to them. He began to raise the tempo of his pumping, realizing soon after that Sonic began to buck his hips in time with the rhythm. Metal pressed down slightly more as he moved, and almost stopped when he heard Sonic let out a loud keen in response. Beginning to think he had hurt him, he was about to stop when he felt Sonic’s hips buck forward harshly, a loud moan escaping his throat. It was somewhat Mobian, though laced with a chirp and a bit of his purring. Metal suddenly realized that Sonic had--What’s the word--Came. That was it. He had released, and it was rather messy, too. The white substance- Sperm, he’d learned- was all over his hand and Sonic’s fur, and it was kinda sticky. 

“Sonic, we will need to get you cleaned up right away.” Metal picked the dazed Sonic up, Sonic squeaking in surprise. He headed over to the bathroom, and Sonic could only comply, laying in Metal’s arms like a bride.


	2. Trying something different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE HIS CLAWS ARE NOT RAZOR SHARP OR SOMETHING IN THIS THAT WOULD BE AWFUL LOL  
> He's been dulling them down for a while so they're waaay more nubby on the tips instead of deadly.  
> That is all. Enjoy my trashy smut~

Soft noise drifted from the TV, filling the dimly lit room. Sonic and Metal were currently sitting next to each other on the couch, watching some boring soap opera on a random channel. Metal was leaning on Sonic’s shoulder somewhat, being in close contact with his counterpart. Sonic didn't mind at all, especially since Metal was warm and the air conditioner wouldn't work in their apartment; even though it was Winter. Despite looking it, a lot of things were running through Metal’s mind at that moment. It had been a week or so after Sonic’s “heat cycle”, and yet Metal was still processing things about it. It's probably because it was such a surprise and such a brand new thing to him, but he still couldn't get over the experience. He'd wasted countless cycles re-living the scene in his head; when he had to ‘help’ Sonic. He was admittedly obsessed with the way Sonic trusted him, how he leaned into him, and… The interesting noises he’d made.

Metal was not new to feeling adoration and intriguement towards his partner, but he’d never felt...Compelled like this. Sure he’s been compelled to brush his fingers through Sonic’s quills, or compelled to stick by his side, but he’d never been compelled to...Pleasure him. He wanted more of that feeling Sonic gave him when he moaned his signs of approval, when he carelessly arched his back, how he showed the most vulnerable parts of himself to Metal and had no doubts in trusting him. Being a “killer robot” and having someone like Sonic have reliance on his actions felt unnecessarily heart-warming.

But, alas, he felt that Sonic probably would not want to do any activity like that again, seeing as the only reason it happened was because it was deemed necessary. Yet...Metal still wanted to try. Just this once.

Sonic’s ear flicked when he felt Metal reach his hand over and begin to gently run his claws through his quills. It was not an uncommon occurence, Sonic knowing how much Metal loved his fur and quills.(He didn't think they were _that_ special, but who was he to judge?) He subconsciously leaned his head towards Metal’s hand when he reached his ears, a purr starting to rumble in his throat.

        “Mmm, right there..” Sonic purred, changing his attention from the TV to Metal’s ministrations. It was amazing how good those claws could feel on fur, and Sonic couldn't get enough of it.

         “I am glad I am pleasing you, but...I have a question, Sonic.” Metal continued his petting as he spoke, scratching Sonic’s ear lightly.

         “What's that, Mets?” There goes that nickname again; the one that makes Metal’s metaphorical heart soar.

         “Well, I was wondering if...I-If…” Just say it Metal! “If we could… Execute the same activity we did 2 weeks ago.”

Sonic tilted his head in confusion, facing to meet Metal’s eyes. “What activity? What did we do two weeks ago?...” The second question was more to himself, but pieces were slowly coming together.

          “When you were on your heat cycle, and I had to…” Metal glanced away for a second, his optical screen almost flushing red, “Pleasure you. I personally thought the experience was… Intriguing, and I would l-like to do it again.” Why was he stuttering? Robots don't stutter!

Sonic’s face quickly flushed pink, his quills raising lightly from nervousness. “U-Uhh, oh... _That_ activity. I-I mean, I'm not sure why you would want to do it again; you don't even get any p-pleasure from it. It's just me being gross.” Sonic seemed conflicted, his ears now straight and flicking and his eyes staring at his hands. By now, Metal had stopped his petting, and was focused on Sonic’s reaction.

            “Sonic, I do get ‘pleasure’ from it, just not the same way that you do. I-I enjoyed pleasing you, a-and the trust you put in me…” Was Metal becoming shy? “I would like to do that again, to please you. If you do not think I am ‘getting anything’ out of pleasing you, I am.” Sonic was quiet, the tint of pink on his muzzle not leaving as Metal slowly leaned his own muzzle closer.

              “W-Well...Uh… Are you sure, Metal?” Sonic’s voice was quiet, his breath brushing past Metal’s muzzle

              “I do not think I have been more sure in my life.” Metal responded, nuzzling Sonic while being mindful of his pointed nose. Sonic leaned forward and kissed the side of his muzzle, catching him off guard. Metal somehow let out a buzzy sounding squeak- It was staticy, but definitely a squeak- and froze in place, the part of his optical screen near his muzzle nearly glowing red. Sonic didn't expect him to get so flustered, and couldn't help but giggle as Metal tried to snap out of his daze.

             “I did not expect that action of affection…” Metal admitted,rubbing his cheek against Sonic and nuzzling him as a gesture back. Sonic grinned, laying back and tugging Metal with him. Metal reflexively placed his arms on each side of Sonic's head in attempts not to fall, beeping in surprise. His knee almost fell on Sonic’s crotch, merely rubbing it instead.

Sonic’s back arched, a chirp accidentally escaping from his grip. His pink tinted muzzle began to darken into red, and his ears somewhat pinned back on his head. He was embarrassed to admit how ready he was for this; whatever “this” may be.

Metal noticed Sonic’s ears droop back; perhaps he had scared him from his action?

            “Forgive me, I had not meant to--” Sonic leaned forward and kissed his muzzle again, this time on the front. Metal immediately quieted, his optics once again beginning to redden. Why did that gesture affect him so much?

             “Be quiet and just t-touch me..” Sonic lightly growled, reaching his arms around Metal’s back and lightly tugging him. Metal wasn't sure what to do quite yet, deciding that fixing their troubling position could be a start. He scooted upwards, moving to where his legs were around Sonic and he was basically straddling his hips.

Metal slowly sat back, unsure of what to do. Sonic seemed surprisingly patient, observing Metal’s every move without any kind of judgement. It was somewhat calming, and it let him be able to gather his bearings. Metal placed both of his hands on Sonic’s chest, gently scratching the soft fur that resided there. Sonic giggled quietly, a rumbling purr emanating from his throat. Metal slowly moved his hands downwards, his scratching turning into a gentle rub. He'd easily learned that organic skin was very sensitive, basically having his own living example, and realized that he could use that to his advantage.

Sonic shivered as Metal slowly crept closer to his groin in each rub, grabbing Metal’s shoulders and rubbing them with his thumb. He knew it didn't feel as good as it did for him for Metal, but he couldn't help but try. He snapped out of his thoughts when his hips bucked up involuntarily, a high-pitched squeak echoing in the room. Metal halted his actions, looking at Sonic in mock confusion as Sonic realized ‘ _oh crap I was the one who made that sound.’_

            “D-Don’t look at me like that!” Sonic grumbled, moving an arm to push Metal’s face away. Metal let out a beep-y giggle, his own cute way of laughing, and went back to rubbing Sonic’s lower stomach, pressing down in just the _right_ spots.

             “I do not believe I was looking at you any differently; I have only one set of optics.” Metal replied, tracing circles around Sonic’s crotch. Sonic tried to make a tough comeback but failed miserably, letting out a half-hiccup-half-purr as Metal incidentally rubbed his thumb over his member.

             “A-Aah!” Sonic whimpered, his hips bucking up lightly in response. Metal beeped quietly, still resting atop said hips.

            “S-Sorry Me-hhal..” Sonic’s breath hitched as Metal gently grabbed his member, rubbing it with his smooth metal thumb.

            “No apologies required. I am simply insuring you feel good.” Metal spoke in a quiet tone, his movements slow as he rubbed his hand along the lines of Sonic’s member, using his other hand to scratch his side lightly. The scratching combined made him move his hips up again, giving Metal the advantage to change his position. He suddenly moved his hands to grabbing Sonic’s legs, moving his own body under Sonic’s. He lay Sonic’s legs over his shoulders by the knees, making sure his legs weren’t getting poked. Sonic looked confused, opening his mouth as if to question before quickly shutting it when Metal went back to his previous actions.

          “Why do you prefer to be so quiet? I enjoy when you make noises.” Metal asked, pumping Sonic’s member slowly. Sonic shuddered, a squeak escaping him when Metal began to scratch the junction between his tail and his toosh.

           “It's kind of- Ah!- e-embarrassing to make any nnnoises-- Hnn-!” Sonic whimpered, Metal still continuing his actions unphased. Sonic jolted when he felt Metal trace a finger around his entrance, not expecting the intrusion. Metal paused, looking at Sonic with an easily readable gaze of nervousness.

            “Is there something wrong?” Metal quieried, stopping his movements but leaving his hand where it was.

            “I don't know, that depends on if you touching my butt is wrong!” Sonic replied, sarcasm and a hint of nervousness laced in his voice. He had no clue what Metal was doing, and he had no clue whether to like it or not.

            “I was going to attempt something different. From what I had researched, some Mobians of the male sex enjoy having an object in their-”

          “Woah woah woah, hold on for a second. W-Were you actually gonna do that??” Sonic was admittedly not against the idea but it's not like he's _immediately_ going to say it. Takes a bit out his pride. (Not like this isn't already)

Metal’s screen flushed once again (This might be a new record!) , his gaze dropping to the floor. “W-Well, I saw that it was highly enjoyable if done properly, and I'd made sure to acquire all the proper data to do it…” Metal looked like a kicked puppy, and Sonic almost couldn't resist saying yes.

            “I...A-Alright..” Sonic looked away, his ears pinned against his head. “B-But I'm not looking!”

            “I believe you might have to.” Metal admitted, still staring at Sonic. Sonic looked at him in confusion when Metal put two of his claws in front of his face.

           “My fingers will need to be lubricated in order for you to be comfortable, and I'm afraid we do not have any lubricant. I've found that saliva is a good alternative from an online search, though.” Metal knew it would be uncomfortable at first, but his research made him certain Sonic would enjoy it. Without saying anything, Sonic took his digits into his mouth, keeping his flustered gaze on Metal’s hand. Metal beeped accidentally, some how shivering when he felt Sonic suck on his fingers a little. His frame began to heat up, and he realized _This is what it must feel like to be flustered…_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a “plop”! and felt Sonic’s mouth come off of his fingers.

            “This is moist enough.” Metal confirmed, flexing his claws and seeing the strings of saliva on them. Sonic was quiet, and Metal was fearful that he’d made him scared or uncomfortable. There was a short pause in movement before Sonic twitched his leg slightly, his ear twitching impatiently.

            “Well?” Sonic said in what he guessed was supposed to be a sarcastic, snarky tone, but came out more as an accidental plead. Metal decided to act without speaking, secretly fearing he would say the wrong thing. He moved his hand back and began to move the hand on Sonic’s member, while also tracing a digit around his entrance. Sonic chirped loudly, his leg twitching and his tail straightening for a moment.

             “I am going to need you to relax, or it will not be easy to do this comfortably.” Metal said, switching his gaze from his own hands and Sonic’s rear to Sonic’s eyes. Sonic snorted, making a mock glare at Metal.

             “Gh- That's gonna b-be kinda hhard when you're sticking a finger up my butt.” Sonic grunted, gasping as he felt the digit slightly entering him. “ _O-Oh_ ” Sonic whined, deciding that he might as well take Metal’s advice and try to relax. His ears pinned back on his head, a strange purr-growl emanating from his throat as Metal slowly pressed his finger further.

Metal was aware that he was not injuring Sonic, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. He continued pushing his digit forward until it was nearly at knuckle-line, listening to Sonic’s breathing for approval. He paused to make sure Sonic was used to the sensation before slightly curling his finger upward, trying to find a certain spot.

             “ _O-Ohh!_ ” Sonic moaned, his head arching back in response to Metal’s motions. “ _Ooh my god_ …” Sonic panted, his grip switching to the couch cushions and his hands _squeezing_ the life out of them.

             “I am assuming that feels good?” Metal asked, curling his finger up and back a few times. Sonic’s hips twitched, almost as if to move forward before halting.

            “ _Aah-_ It feels _amazin-gh!_ ” Sonic responded rather loudly, arching his back up and pressing his head into the armrest of the couch. Who knew something so crazy could feel so _good_ ? He keened as he felt Metal slide another digit into his entrance, a strange feeling of being stretched immersing him. “ _Haah_ , y-yes like that!” Sonic groaned, panting loudly. He never thought this would feel this amazing, let alone feel good at all. His breath hitched as Metal bent both his fingers upwards, causing Sonic to make a strange loud hiccup sound.

           “ _Haaah M-Metall!_ I-I’m gon-na-!” Metal slightly panicked when he felt Sonic’s walls tighten around his finger, fearing he might not be able to take them out. (A stupid fear, I know.) Sonic let out a loud moan, releasing on Metal’s hand and his own chest fur. His eyelids drooped down, almost all of his body relaxing as he slowly rode through his high. Metal gently slid his fingers outwards, making sure not to over-stimulate Sonic as he did so.

Sonic sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he gathered his bearings, before opening them and looking Metal directly in the eyes.

           “I love you.”

Metal froze, startled out of any thinking process he could have had. Love?

That was the word. That was the word he’d wanted all along.

           “I love you, too.”

 


End file.
